Collecting data from patients or users by means of formalized assessments or tests is an important process for clinicians, particularly for conditions involving cognitive decline or mental health issues. Tests are traditionally provided as paper forms, either for completion individually or through one person performing a test on another. Computerizing tests can provide advantages such as speeding up the workflow, allowing automatic collection of data, adding interactive elements, dynamically changing the questions or just making the test presentation more engaging to users. Various examples of computerized tests are known in the art. For example, a test may be run by doctors on a tablet computer to assess a patient sitting alongside them for indicators of dementia.
A further advantage of computerized tests is that they may be provided remotely to people at home using a tablet or mobile device. The Motiva Mobile system from Philips is designed to provide a range of services to patients at home, for instance via a tablet. With one service the user is presented with multiple-choice questionnaires on a range of health subjects.
In the case of a person with cognitive impairment or dementia, an informal career (or perhaps a community nurse) may be responsible for supervising the test. In such a test, the patient may be provided with an electronic device on which the test content is to be displayed and the career or assessor may be provided with an electronic device that they can use to control the test (e.g. by initiating the start of the test, providing specified guidance for the test (i.e. reading out instructions to the patient), etc.). The test content can include questions, reaction tests, memory tests, etc., and the result of the test can provide an indication of the patient's medical condition.